


Hello, Hello Baby

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk Kink, M/M, Mostly porn without plot though, Mutual Pining, Niall really gets off on Harry calling him Baby, No actual Daddy Kink though, Oops, Overstimulation kink, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator!Harry, Porn with Feelings, Sub Niall, because apparently I can't even write a PWP story without a bit of angst, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I- I uh- I’ve never done this before.” the lad admits. Harry has heard the line a thousand times before. Nobody ever wants to admit that they have except his regulars, but the trepidation in the guy’s tone makes him wonder if this time it’s true. He certainly sounds nervous enough. “Over the phone I mean. Not- I’ve done it before. I just- Yeah.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Baby.” Harry croons, letting his persona slip into place. “I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>“O-Okay.” the lad breathes out, his voice dropping a bit and Harry knows he has him hooked. That was easy, especially for a newbie. “Okay, yeah.”</p><p>“What do you like Baby?” Harry asks, flipping over on his bed and pulling up his wish-list on Amazon to take a look through it. There’s a few things on there that he’s close to being able to afford, and a pair of boots catches his eye. He won’t even have to keep the guy going for long. Ten minutes at most.</p><p>“What do you mean?” the guy asks, and Harry has to suppress a groan at the innocence in the Irish lilt. Yeah, it probably really is this guy’s first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Hello Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copenhagenborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copenhagenborn/gifts).



> Filled for the prompt ‘I have a very cute neighbor and very thin walls and one day I call you and err your moans are very synchronized with my neighbor’s’ AU for a Phone Sex Operator. I actually received this prompt twice, so it's for both copenhagenborn and nialllovesniall. I'm sorry this took me so long to get done. I have trouble writing smut and this one in particular gave me some problems because I tried to write it the way that the prompt asks for, but I just couldn't get it to feel right, so I swapped things and instead made it from the POV of the phone sex operator, aka Harry. I hope you both like it.
> 
> Title from Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyoncé

“I- I uh- I’ve never done this before.” the lad admits. Harry has heard the line a thousand times before. Nobody ever wants to admit that they have except his regulars, but the trepidation in the guy’s tone makes him wonder if this time it’s true. He certainly sounds nervous enough. “Over the phone I mean. Not- I’ve done _it_ before. I just- Yeah.”

“Don’t worry Baby.” Harry croons, letting his persona slip into place. “I’ll take care of you.”

“O-Okay.” the lad breathes out, his voice dropping a bit and Harry knows he has him hooked. That was easy, especially for a newbie. “Okay, yeah.”

“What do you like Baby?” Harry asks, flipping over on his bed and pulling up his wish-list on Amazon to take a look through it. There’s a few things on there that he’s close to being able to afford, and a pair of boots catches his eye. He won’t even have to keep the guy going for long. Ten minutes at most.

“What do you mean?” the guy asks, and Harry has to suppress a groan at the innocence in the Irish lilt. Yeah, it probably really is this guy’s first time.

“Do you want me to take control, or do you like to be the one in control?” Harry questions.

“Um- You.” the boy says quietly. “Please.”

And fuck if Harry’s cock doesn’t give a twitch in his pants at that. It’s been a long time since a customer was able to get Harry genuinely interested, but this lad sounds so deliciously wrecked already. There’s something innocent, delicate, about him and Harry wants a piece of that. He wants to hold this lad in the palm of his hand, wants to make him unravel.

“Of course Baby.” Harry tells him. “Tell me Baby, what are you wearing?”

“Um- Jeans and a shirt.” he responds before sighing. “Shite. That’s- That’s not sexy at all. Fuck. Should’ve said nothing, shouldn’t I?”

“It’s just fine Baby.” Harry purrs. “I like that you waited. I want you to take your shirt off now.”

“Just my shirt?” he asks.

“For now, yes.” Harry murmurs. “Gonna take good care of you Baby. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah.” the lad whispers. Harry hears fabric rustling and a nervous little breath of air escape from the boy’s lips. “It’s off.”

“Can you lay down for me?” Harry requests. He hears the creak of springs moving under a body, and hums his approval. “Good boy. Now I want you to touch just the tips of your finger to your chest, and move them real slow down the center until you reach your jeans. Then use your other hand and press lightly on your neck, just below the back of your jaw, with two fingers.”

“Wh-Why?” the lad asks, his breath hitching in a way that tells Harry he’s following the instructions anyways.

“Because that’s where I want to kiss you first Baby.” Harry tells him. “Want you to feel it. Close your eyes so you can feel it, okay?”

“Okay.” he breathes out with a broken little whimper that has Harry biting down on his fist. His cock is starting show a genuine interest in the situation for the first time in ages. His job leaves him pretty desensitized to this sort of thing, so he’s a bit surprised that they haven’t even properly started, and yet he’s well and truly getting off on it. For as long as he can remember, he hasn’t actually wanted to do this like he does right now.

“You feel me, Baby?” Harry asks, closing his laptop and laying back on his bed.

“Yeah- Yeah I feel you.” the lad groans, deep and guttural in a way that sends shivers racing over Harry’s spine.

“You hard for me Baby?” Harry asks him.

“So hard for you.” the response is more immediate this time, hesitation eking out of the lad’s voice with each passing moment until he sounds surer that this is what he wants. Good. Harry has a physical need for the boy to want him. It’s stupid and vain, they don’t even know what each other look like, but that doesn’t change anything. He’s making Harry’s blood boil, and Harry just wants to return the favor.

“I want you to very lightly put your hand over where your cock is in your jeans.” Harry instructs. He lets his own eyes slip shut as he matches a face and body to the voice. Since he has no idea what the lad looks like, Harry’s neighbor fills in the role. Harry’s neighbor seems to always do that though, because fuck if he isn’t just the most delicious guy that Harry has ever seen.

His name is Niall, and he turns the normally confident and self-assured Harry into an idiot who trips over his own two feet whenever he catches a glimpse of the blond. They’ve never spoken, Harry is pretty sure that Niall doesn’t even know he exists, but a portion of Harry’s mind is basically dedicated to Niall, and that’s the part that always takes over when he wants to get off. Harry has no qualms with that.

The guy moans softly, and Harry pictures the sound parting Niall’s pretty, pink lips. “Fuck, you’re making me so hard Baby.” Harry murmurs. “What do you want?”

“Want you to fuck me.” the boy whimpers, and Harry knows he’s done for.

“Gonna be good for me Baby?” Harry questions, running his palm flat over his own aching erection just to give himself some relief from the chaotic buzzing that’s starting to fill his head and distract him from his job. The client comes first. Then Harry can cum if he’s so inclined. “Gonna be a good boy so I’ll fuck you?”

“Please.” he keens.

“Alright Baby.” Harry purrs. “Take off your jeans now.”

“Christ.” the lad groans. There’s a rush of noise that makes Harry pull back a bit from the speaker of his mobile, wincing at the sounds of the bloke struggling out of his trousers. “They’re off.”

“Have you still got your pants on for me Baby?” Harry asks him.

“I uh- I wasn’t wearing any.” he admits sheepishly.

“God!” Harry chokes out, bucking up into his hand at the thought. “Okay- That’s good Baby. Now get your fingers nice and wet, yeah?”

“Yeah.” the boy moans, and Harry’s eyes spring open. Either he’s getting far too into this, or someone in one of the surrounding flats just moaned at almost the exact same time as his customer, in the same way. His customer is busy spreading lube on his fingers, so Harry presses his mobile flat against his chest and listens intently for any repeat of the noise, any indication that someone close by is having a jolly good time, but he hears nothing and decides that he’s just getting way too mentally invested in his fantasy.

“We’re going to start with one, okay Baby?” Harry hums. “Gonna go nice and slow and get you ready for me.”

“Fuck, okay.” he pants. There’s a sharp gasp, followed by a breathy sigh, and Harry’s eyes slip shut again, letting thoughts of Niall in the same position take over.

“You like that Baby?” Harry asks. “You like having my finger inside you?”

“Yeah.” the lad whimpers. “Can I start moving it yet?”

“Whenever you’re ready Baby.” Harry groans, his stomach doing flips at the way this boy asked for permission. Harry really hopes this lad becomes a regular. None of his other regulars are guys that Harry really enjoys doing this with. They’re all middle-aged men who cum after five minutes of wanking to the sounds of Harry using his fingers to mimic the sounds of gagging on their cocks. This boy though, this boy is doing things to Harry that nobody else except Niall does.

“Oh god!” the boy moans, loud and unabashed. Harry sits straight up on the bed, because that was definitely not his imagination. He’s positive that he heard a moan matching his customer’s, and he heard it through the wall behind his bed. The wall that separates his flat from Niall’s.

“You’re not touching your cock yet, are you Baby?” Harry asks him, pressing his ear up against the wall.

“No.” he whines. “I don’t want to cum until you fuck me.”

Harry almost collapses off the side of his bed when he hears the words in both ears at the same time. Harry wastes no time scrambling off the bed and rushing through his flat with a quick look at himself in the mirror. He’s a bit of a disheveled mess, his clothes rumpled and hair pulled back in a bun that’s no longer holding its shape properly.

“Soon Baby. I’m gonna fuck you so good soon.” Harry murmurs, hoping desperately that it’s not just empty words as he tugs the elastic out of his hair and lets it fall down around his face at the same time that he tries to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt with his palms. “Is that what you want?”

“So bad.” Niall whimpers.

That’s all it takes for Harry to walk out of his door, locking it behind him before making his way down to the next one. He clutches his mobile to his chest when he knocks on the wood, looking down the hall to make sure nobody is around to witness this.

“Shite! Fuck!” Niall growls over the connection. “I uh- I have to go for just a second. Please don’t hang up. I’ll just be a minute.”

“I’m right here Baby.” Harry purrs, though he does in fact hang up once Niall leaves his mobile behind. However this goes, the phone portion of the conversation has ended.

Harry can hear the frustration in Niall’s heavy footfalls as they ring out from inside the flat. There’s some muffled cursing, followed by silence before the door opens just a few inches and catches on the safety chain. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Niall sighs. “Something I can help you with mate?”

“I uh- Harry- I’m Harry.” he stammers, as tongue tied as he ever is when he sees Niall. “I live next door to you.”

“I'm aware. Listen, Harry, I’m kind of in the middle of something. If this isn’t life or death, then I’d really like to reschedule this.” Niall grumbles. “See you around.”

He starts to close the door and Harry panics. He is not letting this opportunity slip away from him. Not before he even takes a chance at least. He catches the door with his palm before it can close and Niall’s eyes go wide. “What are you-” Niall starts.

“Open the door Baby.” Harry urges him, letting his persona come in and fill up the deficit in his brain that happens around the blond, without letting it consume him to the point where he’s not being himself. He’s just more confident and persuasive this way.

“What did you just say?” Niall gasps.

“Let me in Baby. I’ll do a much better job than your fingers.” Harry murmurs.

“How- What- I-” Niall squawks as inarticulately as Harry would be were the positions swapped. Niall’s face goes incredibly pale and he shakily asks “You’re him?”

“I am.” Harry nods. “Are you going to let me in?”

He gets his answer in the form of the door slamming in his face. And shit, that could not have gone any worse if he tried. Of course this was a bad idea. How would anybody react when the person they were paying to have phone-sex with them showed up at their front door and asked to come in? How would anybody react if a total stranger asked to fuck them with no preamble? By slamming the fucking door in that psycho’s face and calling the police probably.

Harry is starting to panic about what life in prison will be like for him when a sound breaks him out of his thoughts. The sliding of a security chain and then the rattle of it shaking loose against the doorframe. Before Harry can even process what’s going on, there’s a hand gripping around his bicep and yanking him through the now open door. “I’m not fucking paying for this part.” Niall says immediately, holding up a hand between the two of them while he shuts the door.

“I’m a phone-sex operator, not a prostitute.” Harry huffs.

“Two minutes ago I thought you were a model, so excuse me for not having everything straight.” Niall scoffs. “Whatever. This merits a conversation, but I’m a bit too frazzled to have it at the moment. Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

It’s then that Harry actually takes a good look at Niall. The blond’s hair is mussed, sticking out like his fingers have been run through it too many times. His chest is heaving beneath a glistening sheen of sweat and a flush that’s spread down from his cheeks and neck to paint him in a sinfully delicious pink. There’s a pair of loose shorts that he must have thrown on to answer the door hanging precariously on his hips just low enough to give Harry a voyeuristic shiver of excitement. But the part that really takes the cake over everything else, over Niall’s dark, glossy eyes, over the sweet, pink bottom lip caught between his teeth, over the wrecked sound in his voice, is how his erection is so prominent underneath the fabric. Harry can feel his mouth watering.

“Is that what you want Baby?” Harry asks with a smirk.

Niall launches himself at Harry, jumping up to hook his legs around the brunet’s back while he captures the taller lad’s lips in a frenzy of teeth and tongue that makes Harry’s brain short-circuit. The traces of hesitation that were there when Niall first called Harry are gone, and he’s all for that. He fits his hands under Niall’s bum, which the blond uses to his advantage to rut against Harry’s abs while he threads his hands into the brunet’s hair. Niall lets out a desperate little keen from the back of his throat, and Harry decides that it’s probably time to move on to the bedroom.

The door is still open, and Harry makes his way back, holding Niall carefully because he’s precious cargo. He reaches the bed and lays the blond out over the duvet. It takes him a moment to do anything other than stare. Niall’s lips are slick and kiss-plumped, his blush worked up even more than it already was so that he’s practically glowing with it. He looks fucking gorgeous like this, and it’s all for Harry. It’s all because of Harry.

“Harry please.” Niall whimpers, his body trembling in anticipation under Harry’s gaze.

“Remind me Baby, where were we?” Harry hums, teasing his fingers over the inside of Niall’s thighs, cataloguing every movement and sound and sensation in case this is his only opportunity to experience this. He moves his hand down the back of Niall’s leg, slipping it underneath the fabric of the shorts until his fingers presses against Niall’s hole. He’s already loose from the way he’d been working himself open, so the tip of Harry’s finger slides in without much resistance at all.

“God!” Niall chokes out, his body going rigid as his back arches off the mattress. He clenches tight around Harry’s finger, as if his body can’t stand the thought of losing the digit, and Harry’s cock gives an almost painful throb in his jeans. “Harry!”

“Nice and wet for me already.” Harry murmurs, rubbing soothingly at Niall’s thigh with his free hand so that the lad’s body will relax a bit. “Do you want me to open you up now Baby?”

Niall nods furiously once his mouth opens and closes a few times without a sound coming out other than a high pitched squeak. He whines a bit when Harry withdraws his finger, but lifts himself up eagerly once he realizes that it’s so Harry can remove his shorts. Harry has always found Niall enchanting, has always thought that he looked like an angel, but up close like this, panting and blushing and begging for Harry with his eyes, enchanting seems completely inadequate. He’s utterly captivating, completely disarming, so impossibly, indescribably irresistible, that Harry is sure there isn’t a word that could hope to properly describe Niall.

Harry slides the fabric off of Niall’s legs, biting down on his lip when he realizes that he’s got Niall completely bare and open just for him. His knees just about buckle when Niall whimpers again, spreading his thighs a little more in an attempt to get Harry moving. “Scoot up the bed for me Baby.” Harry instructs.

Niall complies immediately, scurrying backwards until his head smacks into the headboard. He seems unphased, so Harry just continues, grabbing the back of his collar and pulling the shirt off over his head. Niall lets out a low groan, his eyes wandering over Harry’s body with very evident appreciation. “Like what you see Baby?” Harry grins.

“You were less of a tease on the phone.” Niall huffs. “Or are you just all talk?”

“Anything but.” Harry muses, unfastening the button on his jeans and working them down his legs with his pants in one swift motion before he can lose his nerve. Because the truth is that Niall is right. Harry is all talk. He has the most active sex life of anyone he knows, but it’s all over the phone with total strangers. He’s been too enamored of the beautiful boy next door, who he can’t even work up the courage to speak to without these dubious extenuating circumstances helping him along, to even think of being more than that. He doesn’t have half the confidence he’s trying to feign. He doesn’t have a tenth of it when it comes to Niall.

“Jesus.” Niall breathes out, his cock giving a hard pulse that has it pointing straight up towards the ceiling. Harry crawls into the bed, following the magnetic pull in his chest until he’s hovering over Niall, lips millimeters away from the blond’s as he tries to breathe everything about this moment in, to fill himself up with something about it to keep him from going crazy after the eroticism of this fades and the fallout takes its place. “Fuck- Harry, can you just- Please- Do something.”

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asks him.

“Please.” Niall repeats, surging forward through the minute space between them and fitting his lips against Harry’s. He tries to make it deep, to make it filthy, and a part of Harry wants that too, but he takes a different tack. He keeps his lips firmly closed, moving them against Niall’s in a slow way that he hopes translates into the ‘Let me take care of you’ that’s humming through his veins.

Niall seems to understand and goes pliant under Harry’s touch, letting out a soft moan when Harry cups his cheek and gives the stubbly skin of his jaw a stroke. It feels coarse, like sandpaper, but Harry finds the sensation blissful under his thumb, wants to let himself go raw on it. Wants it to cover every inch of his skin until he’s just one giant exposed nerve at Niall’s mercy. But for tonight Harry just wants to focus on giving Niall everything he wants, everything he needs.

He puts his weight on his elbow in order to keep his lips attached to Niall while he reaches for the uncapped bottle of lube that Niall had been using on the nightstand. It takes a bit of careful and precise maneuvering, but he manages to slick up his fingers without dripping everywhere and moves his hand down to Niall’s entrance. “You’re sure?” he asks carefully.

“Absolutely.” Niall groans, pushing himself down on Harry’s finger until it presses in a bit. “Harry please.”

“Just had to check Baby.” Harry murmurs. He thrusts his finger in slowly until Niall’s breath hitches when the base of Harry’s finger presses against his rim.

“Fuck- That- That feels- So much better- Than when- When I was doing it.” Niall stutters out.

“Just wait.” Harry mumbles against his lips. “Gonna make you feel so good Baby.”

“Don’t talk.” Niall mutters. “Your voice is too much- Just- Don’t talk.”

Harry nods in agreement, because he can think of much less nerve-wracking things to do with his lips than trying to talk to Niall. Talking sex is literally his trade, but with Niall it’s so daunting. Hell, until right now saying ‘Hi’ was too daunting. Not talking feels like a blessing because it means there’s less of a chance to fuck this up. So he attaches his lips to Niall’s neck so that there’s nothing to muffle the delicious noises the blond is making. All the little whimpers and moans and pants are free to reach Harry’s ears and send his head spinning while he works his finger in and out gently.

“More. Please.” Niall requests after a few moments, gripping onto Harry’s biceps as if to anchor the words for the brunet. Harry makes sure not to speak, just pressing another finger in and committing to memory the tremble that shakes Niall’s thighs in time with the throaty growl he lets out.

Niall is so hot around him, so eager, and Harry thinks that he could die happy from just this. Now that he’s got two fingers inside Niall he can start properly working the boy open and getting him off on it. He uses one finger to search for that golden spot that’ll make Niall feel so, so good while the other flexes apart to stretch the blond open. It doesn’t take long to find the bundle of nerves, earning him a string of jumbled curses and a near painful grip on his arms from Niall. Harry relishes it. He knows he’ll be able to see them for days now, the slender imprints of Niall’s fingers there as an impermanent tattooed reminder that at one point Niall had held him. That Niall had wanted him.

He makes his way down from Niall’s neck to his collarbones, swiping his tongue over the skin and nipping at it as he works further down. He flicks his tongue out over the blond’s pert little nipple, smiling at the low, rattling moan that tears out of Niall’s throat. He takes the bud lightly between his teeth, and Niall’s fingers curl into his hair, the blunted nails scratching against his scalp so perfectly that Harry lets out a moan of his own.

He lets Niall push him down further once he’s had his fun getting the blond to writhe around and squeak out a desperate ‘Please Harry!’ He trails kisses over the light smattering of hair on Niall’s chest, makes a quick stop at his bellybutton to dip his tongue in, and then lays down between the blond’s legs and presses a kiss to where his thigh meets his hip. Niall clenches down hard on Harry’s fingers when the brunet moves his lips to the base of his cock, licking a sadistically slow stripe up the underside.

“Fuck!” Niall groans, tightening his fingers in Harry’s hair. “No- Harry- If you do that- I’ll- I’ll- Please, just fuck me.”

“Condom?” Harry asks.

Niall groans and reluctantly removes one hand from Harry’s head to practically throw open his bedside drawer and pull out one of those familiar foil packets. He narrowly misses stabbing it into Harry’s eye when he thrusts it down, but Harry doesn’t blame him for being a bit overzealous. If anything Harry’s even more eager for this than Niall is. He uses his teeth and one hand to get the condom unpackaged and rolled on, while the other makes sure that Niall is as stretched out as he can be on two fingers. Harry would prefer to go to three honestly, just to be safe, but Niall knows his own body better than Harry does, so he should probably be trusted.

“How do you want it Baby?” Harry asks once he withdraws his fingers.

“Can I ride you?” Niall asks, his eyes pleading and dark.

“Anything you want Baby.” Harry nods. He switches places with Niall, resting his shoulders and neck against the headboard while Niall straddles over his stomach. Niall wraps one hand around Harry’s cock, slicking it up with a bit of extra lube before he starts to fit it inside of him. He buries his face in Harry’s neck, breathing in short, broken pants while Harry rubs circles on his back in the hopes of soothing him enough to keep going. Niall mouths absently at Harry’s neck while his the fingers of his free hand scramble insistently against the brunet’s jaw until he gets the message.

He turns his face to the side, letting Niall connect their lips again. He coaxes Harry’s tongue into his mouth, whimpering as he pushes down further and further until he’s settled flush on top of Harry’s hips. It’s taking every ounce of self-control Harry has to stay still, to let Niall adjust instead of fucking up into him hard in order to leave his own imprint of this on the blond, to leave him feeling it for days as a reminder. But he’s praying that just letting it happen will be enough to leave a piece of him behind.

“I’m good.” Niall mumbles against his lips. “You- You can go now.”

“Thought you wanted to ride me?” Harry asks, mentally smacking himself afterwards for it.

“I wanted this position, but I still want you to be in charge.” Niall admits bashfully, a different kind of blush lighting up his cheeks than has been there since Harry arrived.

“Oh.” Harry says, eloquent as always in Niall’s presence. “Yeah. I can do that.”

He adjusts himself a bit, planting his feet on the mattress to give him some leverage while at the same time moving his hands to grip at Niall’s hips. He gives a cursory roll of his pelvis to make sure Niall really is ready to go. “God!” Niall lets out a guttural groan, gripping at Harry’s shoulders and pressing their foreheads together. “So fucking good, Harry.”

“Just let me take care of you Baby.” Harry murmurs, nudging at Niall’s face with his nose until they’re kissing again, slow and lazy to match the easy pace Harry starts off with. There’s a gradual feeling growing in the air, an electric storm threatening to snap and drive things into a frenzy, but Harry is fighting it because he wants this to last for as long as possible. For Niall this is just a fuck, a way to get off with someone when he’s been lonely or desperate or curious enough to call a sex-line, but for Harry it’s a dream come true, and he’s going to keep himself in the fantasy for as long as possible.

He keeps things unhurried for as long as he can before Niall starts to whine again, pushing his own hips back to take things up a notch. So Harry tightens his grip on Niall’s hips and uses his hands to bring Niall down in time with his thrusts, for which the blond rewards him with a screaming “Oh fuck! Harry- Fuck! Yes!”

“You feel so fucking good for me Baby.” Harry growls out, nipping at the exposed skin of Niall’s now-extended throat as he pumps in harder. “So fucking perfect Baby.”

“Fuck!” Niall moans, snaking his hand down between their torsos and giving himself a few quick tugs before he cums hard enough to make his entire body go taut with the force of it. Harry works the blond through it, thrusting up until Niall collapses against him. Harry starts to lift the blond up to pull out, but Niall clenches tight around him and whines out a slurred string of “ _Don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop_.”

“You sure?” Harry asks tentatively.

Niall grabs Harry’s jaw and presses a bruising kiss against his kiss while he growls out “Don’t fucking stop until you cum Harry.”

That’s all the encouragement Harry needs. He pulls Niall flush against his torso and fucks up into the blond relentlessly, chasing his own orgasm while Niall lets out these breathless little ‘Ah! Ah! Ah! Harry!’s that push him over the edge. His vision goes white, blanking everything out of his mind except for the feeling of Niall’s lips against his own while he cries out Niall’s name.

When he comes back to his body Niall has pulled back a bit and is giving him a curious expression. “I- I didn’t hurt you did I?” Harry asks.

“No.” Niall says quickly, shaking his head. “I uh- I like to be overstimulated. Makes me feel all fuzzy around the edges. It’s just that you- You said my name.”

“Is that not okay?” Harry sighs.

“I didn’t know that you knew my name.” Niall mumbles, pushing himself up on his knees and pulling off of Harry.

“I’m not going to tell anyone that you called Niall.” Harry mutters, crossing his arms over his stomach in that way that he hasn’t done since he was sixteen and it felt like protection. He hasn’t been this vulnerable in years, naked and stared at and trapped between Niall’s thighs so he has no way to run and hide, to escape this moment because his fantasy blocked out every thought he had of the consequences off this decision. This pubescent instinct is all he has now. “I’ll respect your privacy.”

“That’s- That’s not what I’m talking about.” Niall groans, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I mean, I appreciate that, but it’s not what I’m referring to.”

“Then what did I do wrong?” Harry asks, hating the hint of desperation that creeps in and colors his tone.

“Nothing.” Niall says quietly. “Never mind.”

He climbs backwards off the bed, grabbing his shorts off the ground and pulling them up quickly. “Niall please.” Harry pleads. “Whatever I did, at least let me apologize for it.”

“Why did you come over here Harry?” Niall asks. “How did you even know it was me? You’ve never spoken to me before, so it couldn’t have been that you knew my voice.”

“I could hear you.” Harry admits, twisting his torso and placing a hand on the wall behind him. “My bed is right here, and in case you hadn’t noticed, our building is a bit shit and the walls are basically just really thick paper.”

“I’ve never heard you doing- _That_ \- before.” Niall huffs.

“You’re not normally home right now.” Harry points out. “I try to keep my business hours the same as everyone else who lives around my flat, and when I can’t, I lock myself in my cupboard to keep it quiet. I may not have a conventional job, but that doesn’t mean I’m an asshole.”

“You didn’t answer my other question.” Niall sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed furthest from Harry. “Why did you come over here?”

“I was taking a chance.” Harry admits, standing up and tugging the condom off of his now very soft cock. He ties it off and wads a tissue around it before he drops it in the bin near Niall’s bed. “I wasn’t thinking about this part, the afterwards part. I was just thinking about how I’ve had a crush on you for the full year that you’ve lived in this building, and how you were responding to me on the phone, and how maybe, just maybe, I could have a piece of you for a little bit. It was stupid of me.”

“You’ve had a crush on _me_?” Niall sputters out. “Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why?’?” Harry scoffs.

“I mean that you’re like ‘Holy shit’ levels of hot, and it doesn’t make any sense.” Niall argues.

“Well I think the same thing about you.” Harry mutters, grabbing his pants off of the floor and tugging them up his legs. “You’re so fucking gorgeous that, until I literally had you begging for me, I couldn’t work up the guts to even nod at you in the hallway. And I know that you didn’t know that it was me, that you probably had some other guy in your head, but it was enough for me to give it a try.”

“No, it was definitely you I was picturing.” Niall says, his cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree at the confession. “Mostly. I mean, it was this guy, but this guy is you, so- Yeah.”

He reaches over and grabs a folded up paper off of the nightstand, hesitating slightly before he hands it over. The picture is of Harry, naked on a bed with a silk sheet draped strategically enough to make it tasteful, while at the same time advertising the eroticism that is the purpose of the number listed in a bold, bright red font at the bottom of the sheet. It’s edited heavily, taking out his tattoos to make him appeal to people who preferred his boyish good looks, and the massive spot he’d been sporting on his forehead the day of the shoot, not to mention the heavily accentuated bulge just below the edge of the sheet. Harry’s got a decently sized cock, but this thing is like an extra arm.

“I thought you were a model. I’ve actually always thought you were a model.” Niall admits. “I was at work, and I just about had a heart attack because my mate Louis slipped me this, because I never stop talking about you at work, and he’s seen you before when I’ve pointed you out to him, and recognized you. I tripped into a file cabinet, got sent home, and called the second I came through the door because I had no idea they used one of the actual operators instead of a model for the advert. I was actually picturing you from this while you and I were- Talking.”

“Yeah, uh the other two adverts they run are also operators.” Harry explains. “It’s cheaper for the company than hiring actual models, so they picked me, Liam, and Zayn, and we get a percentage bump in pay for our part in the marketing campaign.”

“How uh- How can you do your job when you’re shy?” Niall asks. “I mean, when we were on the phone, I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“The job is different. The job is just an act, a persona that I put on that can change depending on what somebody wants.” Harry tells him. “And I’m not shy. Not really. You just kind of turn me into an idiot who can barely form words or even coherent thoughts. If I’d known from the beginning that it was you on the phone I would have already been out there looking for a new flat because I’d have been so mortified. I wouldn’t have been able to say anything at all.”

“Then how could you do it in person?” Niall questions.

“Because you wanted the persona, and that gave me a buffer.” Harry shrugs, feigning indifference even though the thought actually hurts more than he would have imagined now that he’s given it voice. “It gave you what you wanted, and that gave me the opportunity to actually be with you for a little bit.”

“That wasn’t what I wanted.” Niall says gently. “I mean, it was great and I completely got off on it, but what I wanted was you. That’s why I was so surprised when you said my name, because I always thought that you didn’t even notice me. I genuinely never thought that you knew I existed, much less what my name is.”

“I should go.” Harry says quietly, pulling his shirt back on. He’d do his jeans too, but he really doesn’t want to stand here with Niall watching for the next three minutes while he tugs them on.

“Oh.” Niall sighs. “Okay then.”

Harry nods and turns to the door, but stops dead in his tracks when Niall blurts out “I was kind of hoping we could go grab a cup of coffee or dinner or something.”

“Really?” Harry asks, turning back and doing the most neutral expression he can manage, despite the way his stomach is doing flips that a Russian gymnast couldn’t dare to attempt.

“Yeah.” Niall says sheepishly. “I’ve wanted that for the year I’ve lived here. And I know it would kind of be the reverse of the way things are usually done because people generally go on the date first and then fuck, and maybe you aren’t interested anymore now that you’ve fucked me, but-”

“I’m very interested.” Harry smiles, cutting the blond off at the pass. “Just give me a bit to go back to mine and get showered.”

“I have a shower.” Niall smirks.

“Thought you didn’t want to do things the reverse way anymore.” Harry chuckles.

“Eh, we’ve already started.” Niall giggles. “Might as well keep a good thing going, yeah?”

“Excellent point Niall.” Harry purrs, taking out his work-mobile and shutting it off. He’s going to have to start looking for a new job soon, but fuck it. The only good thing about his job was that it led him to Niall. He doesn’t really want those boots anyways. He already has twelve pairs that are similar. “Excellent point.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that I am aware of a Narry story on Wattpad called Late Night Calls that involves phone sex as a major portion of the storyline, and it's on my list of fics that I need to read, but I haven't actually read it before because I generally avoid ongoings until they're finished. If there are any similarities between that story and this one beyond the basic idea of one of them being a phone sex operator then I am really, really sorry.


End file.
